


Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday

by Lady_Wardlow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Gen, Movie Night, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wardlow/pseuds/Lady_Wardlow
Summary: After a rough day the Fam decide to have a movie night, and what's better after a rough day than some nice, fun, children's movies?Well, if they're Gallifreyean, they're not so... nice.The Fam learn a little bit more about the Doctor and Gallifrey.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work so please be nice to me. I plan on making some more one shots and scenarios regarding the Doctor and gallifreyean culture, if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see feel free to let me know on Tumblr at @fleur-mistress. Thanks!

"Movie night, then?" Ryan asked, sliding his jacket off as he walked into TARDIS. They'd had a long day full of running from terrifying creatures, and nothing sounded better than a nice night of movies.

"Yeah, sure! Let's do something nice, like Disney?" Yaz suggested, following him in, stopping to wait for the older two.

Graham nodded to Ryan, looking back towards the doors. "You coming Doc?"

She looked up at him, moving towards the console and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. It seemed to be a nervous tick of hers, he'd noticed, but he didn't feel ready to point it out. She'd been volatile lately, especially after meeting with the Master. None of them knew what was going on, but they noticed she'd been keeping her distance, not letting them in. Hopefully, he thought, maybe tonight she will.

His hope was answered as she nodded, giving a small smile to them all. The small victories were well worth it, he thought. "Sure! Movie night with my Fam! Sounds brilliant!"

\--------------------------

They all ended up piled up on the sofa in the cinema room, snacks upon snacks out on the table, ranging from ones they recognized to ones that were certainly not from Earth. Or at least they hoped.

The Doctor walked in with a crate full of all sorts of movies, in what looked like every format from the past and future. "Here we are, Fam! Take your pick! These are the fairy tales and children's movies, like you suggested Yaz."

"Wow! You have everything!" Ryan said in shock as he bent down to look through the assorted movies. There were several he recognized, from Frozen to Mulan, and even-

"Snow White… what does this say, Doctor?" Yaz asked, pulling out the movie. It looked like a DVD, if a DVD was as thin as a piece of paper.

The Doctor took the movie from her, looking it over. "Oh! Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday!" She announced, quite proudly.

"That's not- it's snow white and the seven dwarves?" Yaz looked at the movie again, and sure enough it had absolutely no mention of dwarves. "What?"

"What kind of kid's movie is that? Doomsday ain't much of a treat, I think." Graham said.

"Well, you humans might have dwarves in your fairy tales, but this one's from my home planet." The Doctor looked away, fingers twisting the fabric of her coat.

"Gallifrey?" Yaz whispered, a frown overtaking her features. She wanted to tread carefully, any mention of the Master or the Doctor's home planet seemed to result in her snapping at them.

The Doctor nods. "Yeah. Our version of Snow White was about Rassilon and an outsider. He'd gaze into the matrix, asking who has the power to make Gallifrey fall, even banishing the girl because she had the final key.. Rather evil honestly, I used to enjoy it."

Yaz was surprised to see the Doctor opening up, especially in regards to her home planet. She couldn't help but wonder how similar yet different their lives really were. "That sounds.. very different from ours, honestly."

"Yeah! Wait, who's Rassilon?" Ryan mused, heading back to the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"That's… a rather difficult question, Ryan." The Doctor began, setting the movie down on the table. "He. Well he kind of helped create the Time Lords, but he did it through exploitation." She didn't mention that it was the exploitation of her that had really created the Time Lords.

"That sounds awful.." Yaz said.

"You have no idea. He was a monster." She said, staring at the movie again, as if her death glares could do anything to reverse what had been done to her.

Sensing the change in mood, Graham grabbed another movie out of the crate, lifting it up for the others to see. "How about this one? It looks nice."

"That's a really sweet one." The Doctor said softly.

"How about it you two?" Graham looked over to Ryan and Yaz.

"Anything's fine by me." Ryan shrugged, nearly knocking over his popcorn.

"Yeah, sure!" Yaz said, taking the movie from Graham and putting it into the futuristic TV.

\-----------------

Hours later, Yaz woke up amongst the others, trapped in a cuddle pile between Ryan and… the Doctor? She looked to her right, the low light from the TV illuminating the soft sleeping features of the Doctor. 

She was curled in on herself, one arm thrown over Yaz protectively. Her hair was slightly mussed, and her lips were parted in a small but peaceful smile. Yaz felt the heat rushing to her cheeks as she felt the Doctor nuzzle into her side in her sleep, her grip tightening ever so slightly.

It was a pleasant surprise to see the coldness she'd come to expect from the Doctor melt away like this. Although she was sure it wouldn't last, she was sure she was going to enjoy it.

Witha small smile, she let herself be lulled back to sleep by the calm even breaths of her family surrounding her.


End file.
